


Seduction: Two Sides of the Same Coin

by MaySparrow



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley is Good at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Divinity Kink, Other, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaySparrow/pseuds/MaySparrow
Summary: Gift art for Literarion of how divine and occult powers can be used for seduction.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: All Gifts Left In A Server For More Than A Fortnight





	Seduction: Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/gifts).



> Hey, this is one of two gifts for Literarion, who is one of the folks on the Ineffable Kink server and a delightful soul. Lit, I know your other gifter is almost finished, and I figured a small doodle would perhaps tide you over? I certainly hope you like it at least.
> 
> Happy 2021!


End file.
